A World Of Dreams
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: Wonderland was once again safe, and Alice was free to go home. But what if Hatter never followed her back? And when The Red Queen said she wasn't playing with a full deck, she meant it. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone. I'm Kristina and this is my first "Alice" Story. Its based off of SyFy's version because i was utterly MESMERIZED with it. But i think that had alot to do with a certain Andrew-Lee Potts. * sigh* He was so dreamy lol Anyway this is a romance and an adventure with MANY twists throughout it. This story starts right after Alice gets home, only Hatter doesn't follow. I know, sounds awful, but believe me, i think that this way their relationship will develope more mainly because i hated how their relationship didn't really begin in the show until the very end and it was quite rushed at the end in my opinion. So yaa. Hope you like it, and please drop me a review. I'd really appreciate it, just no flames:/  
Thank you!(:_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but in my dreams, Hatter is all mine(:_

* * *

__

Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains  
And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins  
Cause your heart has a lack of color and we should have known  
That we'd grow up sooner or later cause we wasted all our free time alone

_- Rainbow Veins, Owl City_

I guess you could say that after my trip down the rabbit hole into the world of Wonderland, my life went back to normal. Well.. Almost.

But silly me, where are my manners. After all, a story is only as good as its beginning, and what's a story without these first infamous words.

_Once upon a time.._

That's how it always begins. Once upon a time and happily ever after. Only the thing they don't tell you is not all endings are happy, even in the most childish and enchanting of all stories. But even when you think its over, its not.

Believe me, I have experience with these kinds of things.

With one little push, my life was thrust back into my hands. I was reunited once again with the comfort of my world. And after the initial shock, everything seemed almost at peace. I was back home, I had discovered the truth about my father, and I was finally content with what my future would hold.

But with this sense of peace came a nagging emptiness. Like something inside of me wasn't quite there anymore. And, try as I might, it wouldn't go away. It left a hole inside of me that never filled up. A sadness for someone I could no longer be reunited with.

_Hatter._

It was probably silly of me to feel this way, after all, he was probably happily going on with his life right now. Cheerfully existing with his tea and witty remarks.

He gave no inclination of any feelings for me, I could see that now, looking back on our adventure. Though while I was there, caught up in the madness that is known as the Hatter, it seemed otherwise. Especially when we were inches apart, ready to kiss. Then again, maybe I was only deluding myself into false hope.

After all, to him, I was nothing more than a pretty girl in a very wet dress.

Either way, the emptiness was there, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. I coped, and as the days went by turning into weeks, that feeling became smaller, though it never left.

Using the money I had from the classes I taught, I bought myself an apartment just down the street from my mother's. It was nice and homey, the large windows brightening the room from the sun during the day and the lights of the city illuminating it by nightfall.

I woke up everyday, went off to work, and came back. Every time hoping that I would stumble across a twisted character from the well known children's fable. I'd see an old man across the street and instantly think of Charlie, the brave white knight. A handsome young blonde with an heir of compassion I would think Jack. I'd even see the Red Queen of Hearts.

But those were all figments of my imagination. People I'd never see again.

This longing for Wonderland wasn't only around while I was awake. No, it plagued my dreams at night as well. Visions of battle in that fairytale world mixed in with memories of my journey. They weren't very pleasant to tell you the truth. Especially when they taunted me with things I knew I couldn't have.

It seemed as though I couldn't escape it! Everywhere I turned I was bombarded with the past, and I was helpless to stop it. Helpless, that is, until I finally mustered up the nerve to travel back to the place I had once made the mistake of falling into.

It was a cool Wednesday night, the sky clear of any clouds allowing the twinkling stars to shine. It was a picturesque moment people only dream about, and it was then as a walked through the streets to the old construction building that I finally made my decision.

Yes, it was selfish of me to go back to Wonderland, to leave my mother, to impose myself on the people who lived there. But I had to try. I had to do something, anything. I realized how hard it is to live without your heart, especially when the holder has no idea that he has it.

So I made my way through the renovated building, looking for the mirror that would bring me back to the person I missed most, until I made it to the room I had been in once before.

Against the far wall, the mirror rested, covered haphazardly by a scuffed up piece of cloth. Slowly, running my hands along frame of the mirror, I removed the cloth and threw it to the ground. There, in all it's glory, stood the mirror to my dreams.

Now all I needed to do was take one final step into my new reality.

Again, I was falling. Wind flew by me at unbelievable speeds, and before I knew it, I had fallen onto a hard tiled surface. The sudden stop, though I had been awaiting its arrival, still came as a shock, but that's not what unnerved me the most.

Looking up, I was surrounded by a crowd of what looked to be soldiers, all dressed in shimmering red. And before I could get up, they cleared a path in front of me, putting the throne of the king in perfect vision. Their, a young man, his hair a disheveled disarray of dirty blond, piercing blue eyes, and a sadistic smile sat, the crown atop his head.

On his sides, he was flanked by many the same characters I had once defeated.

" Alice dear, it's so _wonderful_ of you to join us."

This was not the wonderland I remembered.

* * *

_So what did everyone think? I really hope you all like it, and i would love for you all to review. Please, i know it could be better and it will get better, but i had to start somewhere. I'm sure Hatter will show up fairly soon(: But your reviews will help me in figuring out if i should continue or not, so review(:_

_Thanks everyone!_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: OMG i can't believe I got so many reviews! Like this had never happened to me before and thank you all so much! PLease continue because it gives me so much inspiration. Like i've never updated this much and with all the reviews i couldnt stop myself! Im really glad you all found this story interesting and i can only tell you it will get a hundred times better! Lots of twists, like i promised, and maye a suprise guess by our favorite Mad Hatter? You'll never know until you read(:_

_Disclaimer: Nope, still dont own anything, but i do have a plan in motion(:_

* * *

_Staying awake that night  
Was rather hard.  
Deep in a sleeping bag in your backyard.  
When we woke up buried alive,  
Beneath the fruity landslide we both laughed hysterically.  
It could have been just another dream,  
But I swear I heard you scream;  
A strawberry avalanche crashed over me_

_- Strawberry Avalanche, Owl City_

_***_

" _Alice dear, it's so __**wonderful **__of you to join us."_

_This was not the wonderland I remembered._

_***_

I stiffened at the playful yet sardonic tone of his words. Getting up, I straightened out my jacket, casting warning glances to the guards around. They all stared forward, never once meeting my gaze.

A chuckle from the front of the room pulled me from my reverie and I instantly stepped closer to the man on the throne.

" Who are you?" I asked, coming closer to the foreign man in front of me. He just smiled and looked to me in mock surprise.

" You mean the great Alice of Legend can't figure out who I am? Come on, don't I resemble my darling brother? Though, if I may say, I believe I'm _far_ more dashing. Wouldn't you agree?"

_What?_

Confusion overwhelmed me for a second, causing another amused smirk to form around his lips.

_What's with this guy and smiling?_

" What are you-" wait. I recognize that smile. It's the same smile that made my knees weak all those months ago. The same smile that sent me tumbling down to Wonderland in the first place.

" You're Jack's brother?" I asked incredulously. He merely puffed out his chest in arrogance.

" Well actually, he's my brother. Me being born first and all that. But yes, the idea was correct. You can call me King Nathaniel. Nate if you like." Pride poured into his words like water down a drain, and I scoffed.

" Cocky much." I mumbled.

" Not Cocky miss Alice._ Confident._"

What was I to say to that? But of course I could come up with something, right?

" King of Wonderland? More like executioner. This place looks worse than when I left it." I spoke off handedly, looking to the people flanking his sides. Doctor Dee and Dum, along with Mad March.

" Well, lets just say my brother and I have different ways of viewing things." He said chuckling.

" And how exactly do you view things?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing.

Rising up from the throne fluidly, he lazily strolled my way, circling me once before speaking low into my ear. " Differently."

Leave it to Wonderland to make everything twice as mysterious and about ten times as cheesy.

Leaning away from his voice, I looked into his icy blue eyes, finding nothing but sadistic humor.

" Where's Jack?"

With a roll of his eyes he turned away, walking back to the throne and falling into his. He was silent as he picked threw a bowl of fruit at his side before coming up with a deep red apple. Taking a bite, he spoke.

" I may not be my mother, but I still believe in the old ways of dealing with unruly citizens of Wonderland… Fruit?"

I gasped a deep breath, shocked beyond belief. Jack was Dead? That can't be true. If Jack was dead, where was everyone else?

" I'll take that as a no… Mad March?"

" Yeah?" He replied, stepping forward bringing his cracked ceramic face into view.

" Can you, along with the pleasant doctors please escort Alice to room 101. I'm feeling quite bored and need to see some chaos and such to raise my spirits."

" What ever you say boss, come on toots." He said, grabbing my arm and pushing me forward. Not giving in this easily, I pushed against his arm, sending him forward. Next came the doctors who came running at me haphazardly in a jumbled mess. With a few punches and maybe a kick or two, they were sprawled out on the ground, groaning in pain.

I hadn't taken into account the ten or so suits behind me until I was thrown to the ground into unconsciousness.

* * *

I felt the tiled floor against my feet as I was pulled through the hallways. I couldn't yet get my eyes to open, but as soon as I heard the click of a door opening and felt the cold floor as I was dropped, my eyes managed to crack themselves open, if only for fleeting moments of time.

What I could see was a dark room, purple and blue bubbles flying through the air. Across the room I could see Mad March, he was saying something but the words were fuzzy. There was something in front of him… a chair?

I think that's what it was, a small black chair with someone inside of it. Everyone seemed so far away, and I let my head fall onto the floor. I was still conscious, still aware, and the voice was getting clearer. And it sounded like an interrogation.

" What aren't you telling us?" Mad March's voice was stone cold, and in seconds a loud noise filled the air along with gasps and deep breaths.

"Oh yes mustard. That'll do... Mustard? Don't let's be silly. Now lemon, that's different…" A weak voice said through painful breaths. A voice that triggered something in my jumbled head.

Finding all the strength I could, I raised my head as the images became clearer. There, tied to a chair, was a man in dark slacks and a flamboyant shirt, his brown hair a disheveled mess and his face full of cuts and bruises.

My eyes filled with tears as I watched the pain flash across his face as a knife cut into his arm and I let out a soft whimper as I tried to rise to my feet.

The slight sound caught the attention of the ceramic Hare and he quickly made it over to me, tangling his hand in my hair as he dragged me to my feet.

" Now Hatter, I'm sure we can come to some sort of understanding."

The cool metal of a blade found itself at the base of my throat as Hatter's eyes looked up to mine.

First there was shock, and then disbelief, and finally fear. Something I thought I'd never see on the face of my angel.

And even in that moment of abstract peril, my heart swelled.

* * *

_Ahh! lol what did ya think? Please let me know(: Hope all that didn't make u hate my story, but i could so totally picture Jack's brother being an arogant jerk lol. Oh and i just have to say that the whole torture scene was one of my FAVORITES of the movie. Hatter looked so irresistable... not that he didn't throughout the show lol. Anyway, PLease review, and thank you again to everyone who reviewed for my last chapter. I love you all(: And If you want, ill get a picture of who i think Nate looks like on my page. Any comments concerns or ideas would be much appreciated. Especially ideas(:_

_Review!(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Oh My! Thanks to everyone for their reviews they are so helpful! And please continue(: So I'm so sorry i haven't updated in forever and if that heppens agains YELL AT ME lol but it wasn't all my fault. First my computer battery broke and like i had no money wth it being christmas and all so i had to wait till after and then i got a whole new computer so i had to rewrite this chapter and i had to visit family. All blah! lol Anyway i hope everyone enjoys this next chater though Warning! This contains kinda graphic gore, but not really. Enjoy!  
P.S. Idk about anyone else, but im in a very 10th Kingdom-y mood(:_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

* * *

_Virginia: I have a hard time trusting people. I just never wanna jump unless I'm sure somebody's gonna catch me.  
Wolf: Oh, I'll catch you. And if I miss for any reason, I'll sit by your bedside and nurse you back to health._

_- 10th Kingdom_

**

_The cool metal of a blade found itself at the base of my throat as Hatter's eyes looked up to mine._

_First there was shock, and then disbelief, and finally fear. Something I thought I'd never see on the face of my angel._

_And even in that moment of abstract peril, my heart swelled._

**

Silence engulfed the darkened space as time slowly wore on. But as time lengthened, March's patience grew thin and the knife at my neck pressed harder against the soft skin.

" Come on Hatter, lose ya nerve?" Taunted March as Hatters eyes narrowed.

" Let her go." He spoke softly, but sternly. His voice turning to steel. The Hare laughed, throwing his head back in the ways only seen in old movies. And I took this opportunity to strike.

With Mad March turned away, I took a hold of the hand holding the knife and twisted it as hard as I could until an audible snap echoed throughout the room. The hand holding my hair quickly dropped to his own broken arm but in seconds, he regained his composure and was lunging at me, the knife in his opposite hand.

Easily, I blocked the first swipe, and then the second, but the third time, I got knocked off balance and went tumbling to the floor.

" Alice!"

My head spun for a few seconds, and when the room once again became still, I looked up to see a broken chair and Hatter throwing himself at Mad March. They Both fell to the ground with a loud crash and began punching and fighting each other as both fought to gain the advantage.

In the midst of the fight, the metal blade went sliding across the room, towards me, and stopped a few feet a head. Quietly, I ran to it, the knife only inches from my fingers before two pairs of arms brought me to my feet.

Frantic and angry, I looked to see my captors only to be reunited with the two twin doctors that fed on fear.

" Hello there Alice, its so nice to see you."

" Yes, so very nice indeed." They spoke one right after the other, and I struggled against their grips, only caring about the fight erupting before my eyes.

Hatter had gotten hold of a piece of wood from the broken chair and swung with all his force against the head of the Mad Hare and sent him falling to the ground. A smile found its way onto my lips as I rejoiced, but the excitement was short lived.

As Hatter turned to me, determination clear on his face, Mad March sprung onto his feet and, with a gun in hand, let out two shots.

Time seemed to almost come to a halt in those next seconds.

The sound pierced the silence like a blade, and I went completely still. Hatter's face still held a smug grin, but quickly contorted as his gaze went to his stomach, where two spots began to ooze deep burgundy blood. Instinctively, I lurched forward, but was roughly pulled back by the doctors at my sides. And then a sinister laugh broke the silence that the same person had caused.

" Hatter!" I yelled in panic, frantically tugging at the iron like grips of the doctors. Mad March Appeared at Hatter's side, as he fell to his knees, his breathing coming in heavy pants. His eyes fell on me, desperation and pain filling the bluish brown orbs before they went to Mad March.

" Sorry Hatter, but this is the side you chose." He said with a chuckle as he sent Hatter to the ground with the but of the gun.

Tears welled in my eyes as I watched it all unfold, my limbs going numb, my entire body wanting to shut down. Mad March turned to me.

" You better hope I don't get out of here." I threatened, using up the last of the anger I had left, the rest being consumed with sadness.

" Actually, I'm hoping for the opposite." He snickered as he waltzed by me and out of the room. The arms at my sides immediately disappeared and I crawled over to where Hatter lay, his eyes closed and his breathing almost impossible to find.

The dark room filled with childish bubbles soon morphed into something far more malevolent. White walls, white ceilings, white floors, all holding dark red stains, blood oozing from every nook and cranny. There was a door in the middle of the room, not connected to any wall, and it too was bleach white.

I held Hatter against me, his eyes fluttering open after what seemed like an eternity, but not staying open long enough. They flitted closed almost immediately, and my heart sank. I looked to the puddle of blood forming underneath his still body and cautiously lifted his stained shirt. His toned stomach was covered with the dark liquid, with two distinct holes just below his rib cage. My eyes again welled with tears as I looked down at his mangled form, ripping a piece of my jacket off in hopes of making a tourniquet for his wounds.

The dark cloth wrapped around his form twice before I secured it in place, but the dark stains quickly bled through.

And then, he coughed.

His eyes opened once again, only this time, they stayed open. He lifted himself onto his elbows, trying to sit up. I quickly helped him, holding onto him tightly. His eyes met mine.

" Alice." He breathed, running a hand across my cheek before resting on my neck. I was too speechless to say anything, I mean, in that moment, what could I have said. He must have felt the same way because in a flash, his lips were pressed against mine, his hand holding my head in place as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

We stayed like that, kissing, for a while before he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, his breathing labored still, only this time, for a different reason.

" I love you, Alice." He said softly but powerfully, and I knew if I had been standing, my knees would have given out.

" I love you, too."

His eyes looked down to the floor, that dimpled grin spreading across his face before contorting into a stiff line, his eyes snapping shut forcefully.

He moved his head away and sat back, lying his head against the floor, intertwining my hand in his.

I watched with worry as he finally opened his eyes." Whatever happens Alice, you have to get out." He spoke suddenly, pain in every syllable.

" What-" I began, but he cut me off.

" Seeing you again is the one thing I have wanted since you left all those years ago, because I was too much a coward to chase after you myself. You deserve someone who can catch you Alice, someone you can trust. I love you with every ounce of my being, but I think my time is coming to a rather abrupt end, and I need you to get yourself out of here, for good." I couldn't believe the words as he said them, and my anger kicked in.

" Don't talk like that. I'm going to get you out and get you all better okay? Just don't give up, don't." I said, my voice cracking twice with tears in my eyes.

" It's not about giving up, love. It's about letting go, letting _you _go." He spoke, his hand caressing my cheek, wiping away the falling tears.

" I don't want you to." I whispered, reaching up to weave my fingers into his. And I watched as a content smile placed itself on his lips as his eyes closed.

It was seconds before I realized that his chest was no longer rising and falling, and by then, it was too late.

" Hatter." I called, rocking him gently, then more forcefully. " Hatter!" Still no response. The tears were full blown sobs by now, but I didn't care. Everything I cared about didn't exist anymore.

I was spiraling down a hole into insanity and I didn't even realize it yet.

And then, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

_So? I know, i know. AHHH HATTER!?!? Believe me, it was so hard to write this chapter. But it will all make sense soon. I promise. And i also promise to update at least once more before next week. Im too addicted NOT to. So please review and tell me what you thought, and what you'd like to see. I'd love to hear it(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter so i hope you all enjoy. School's back :/ So i probably will only update once a week but the more you review, the more inpiration i'll get to update faster!And thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added this to their favorites, its really an honor(: Please enjoy this next chapter(:  
UPDATE! Sorry about the confusion the first time i wrote this chapter. Somehow, the saves i made didn't get saved and when i uplooaded it, it came out really confusing. I hope this make us for it, though there are only a few minor changes._

_Disclaimer: Nope. i still own nothing, though who **wouldnt** want to own Hatter?

* * *

_

_I only show you what I want you to see  
I got my tongue in my cheek  
if you see them laughing  
Don't follow in  
'Cause They're the butt of my joke  
I'll always be just who you want me to be  
And keep my tongue in my cheek  
a hopeless romantic  
You'll never see  
'cause you're not in on the joke_

_- You're Not In On The Joke, Cobra Starship_

_**_

_" Hatter." I called, rocking him gently, then more forcefully. " Hatter!" Still no response. The tears were full blown sobs by now, but I didn't care. Everything I cared about didn't exist anymore._

_I was spiraling down a hole into insanity and I didn't even realize it yet._

_And then, there was a knock at the door._

_**_

I lifted my head slowly, my face stained with tears to see a smug bastard waltz into the room, a smile stretching across his face.

" I see you're enjoying yourself." He drawled mockingly, fixing the lapels of his red and white coat before nudging the body beneath me. I glared hatefully up at him as Hatter's lifeless body disappeared from under me, realization setting in. keeping my eyes downcast, shock passed through me as I took in this new information.

Hatter wasn't dead. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't here. Everything that had been done, said, was all but a figment of my muddled mind. A lie. One I wasn't sure if I was enthused, or heart broken about.

" Come on Alice. Up, up. We have places to be, things to do, and other such nonsense to please this world." He quipped, the latter part of his statement said with distaste. Slowly, I rose to my feet, staring him down with hate before launching myself at him, throwing a quick punch to his jaw before being grabbed from behind.

Not one for being stopped while on a mission, I elbowed my captor hard in the stomach, plunging the heel of my boot into their foot before turning and landing a hard kick to their chest, a sickening snap of bone filling the room. The man stumbled back a few paces into the new shadows that slowly began creeping out from the corners from the room. The event happened in such a blur, that their identity remained unknown, but at the moment, that wasn't my main concern.

Nursing his jaw, Nate chuckled as I turned back to him, adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

" Now, now Alice. Lets not start a fuss. I thought you'd be happy to finally be rid of this room." He said, a cross between amusement and confusion. I scoffed, venom seeping into my voice. " You're the one who put me here!"

He cringed slightly his eyes moving to the shadows then back before speaking.

" Lets not play the blame game, love." my eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance. " What are you talking about? You are to blame. You gave the orders did you not? Or did Mad March drag me here of his own accord?" I said in a huff, my heart beating a mile a minute.

He was quiet for a moment before speaking, watching me intently.

" Oh right." he began looking down quickly before catching my gaze once more. " I apologize for the inconvenience." He held out his hand in a truce and I looked at it skeptically.

" You're completely mad." I fired, eyeing his outstretched hand with worry." He simply rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers, signaling two suits to enter through the door holding guns. Guns pointing at me.

Watching the two enter, my body stiffened and I watched as they made their way a few paces behind me. Nate sneered.

" I did try the nice way." He rationalized before walking out the door, the two behind me shooing me forward.

" Watch it." I mumbled, but reluctantly followed. There was no way in hell I trusted this Nate character. And I knew at any moment I could fight the fools behind me, making a grand escape. But I was still after something, something I had a feeling King Nate knew a little something about. And if he hadn't killed me yet, I'd be damned if he ever did.

I didn't even notice the crumpled straw-strewn hat lying across the room.

***

The walk was short, and I was brought to a room I had never before seen.

There was a large stone fire place on the far wall of the room, with book shelves lining the surrounding walls. Light illuminated the area in a white glow, with no area left in darkness. A few pieces of old furniture were placed about the room disorderly, most of them holding a royal grace, but lacking in the poise and prestige of fine living. A think coating of dust lined every surface except for a window on the opposite wall. A large window with door-like panes that opened up onto a secret balcony.

The sight would have been filled with beauty, if it had been in any other place than this.

" What do you think?" A soft voice asked to my left, and I looked to see the genuinely happy face of the king.

" I think," I began quietly, taking a steady step into the room. " for someone so afraid of the knowledge his people can obtain, you have an awful lot of books." I finished with sarcasm, turning to see his frustrated face. I inwardly congratulated myself for rattling his bones.

" You don't get it.." he began in a hushed whisper before a deadly silence enveloped the space, and a familiar face walked into the room. Her deep red hair the first thing anyone could notice.

" Good evening, child." She spoke, her stone cold voice echoing throughout the large room. She walked over to her son giving him the slightest of hugs before positioning herself at his side.

Her eyes fixated themselves on me the second she entered the room, hate filling the black depths.

" I only hoped I'd see you again, Alice." she announced, sending fear into everyone in the room, at least, that's what it looked like. I stood my ground, keeping my eyes on her, readying myself to speak.

" That makes one of us." A tight smile formed itself on her lips when I spoke. Removing herself from her son's side, she strolled over to me, circling me predatorily once before speaking.

" Wonderland has changed very much since your last visit my dear." She said with fake sincerity, gliding over to the opened widow, smiling sadistically down at the ground below her.

" And this time, you wont be able to change it back." She finished, laughing for a brief moment before sobering up. I cocked an eyebrow in her direction, my body turned to her.

" And what makes you so sure?" I questioned.

She smiled maliciously before turning to face me, and evil gleam becoming present in her dead eyes. " Because this time, you're all alone. No deceitful heir to my crown, no ties to the resistance, and more importantly, no Hatter."

She had begun walking closer at this point, stopping feet from me. My mind was swimming, but my feet stayed firmly planted. SHe stopped at Nate's side.

" What do you mean no Hatter?" I asked, worry and anger mixed into my voice. And as the voice answered my question, it wasn't that of the queen.

" Your Hatter no longer exists."

I turned around abruptly, looking to the body of the voice. A man, in a disheveled black suit, the top buttons open, revealing the top of his chest. A loose black coat hanging from his shoulder and a tie hanging loosely from his neck. But most prominent of all, was the signature hat atop his brown locks.

His hand was rubbing at his chest, wincing only slightly as he smiled that dimpled grin.

No longer was my mind the only thing swimming._

* * *

_

_(: I really hope that Hatter not being dead wasn't tooo big a let down for those of you who liked the twists. Originally, he was going to be dead, but then your reviews sparked this idea and i had to go with it. I'm also sorry for all the mistakes but its eleven at night and i have to get some sleep for school not that that will happen anytime soon. ( im watching the Hangover... again!) lol So anyway if anyone is interested in beta-ing for me, i'd be delighted!!!! Please review.  
And one more thing, anyone here think i should start a Hatter/OC story? Just a theory, i've had a few ideas for one swirling in my head and i wanted to know if anyone would be interested. Anyway. Hope you liked it, and please review (:_

_Also, i'd just like to apologize if this chapter thoroughly confused you. I had my sister read it over and she wanted it to be all mysterious. Hatter's back. But he's bad. Oh Dear. lol Anyway, i hope you dont think i'm such a sucky writer:/  
_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	5. Important

_Hey everyone. I know it has been a **really** long time. And I sincerely apologize for that. I have been getting new ideas, new inspirations, and have really forgotten about a lot of my stories. But I am back and I promise to continue writing. I have reread this story and I have found new sparks of inspiration and new story lines I'm ready to follow, if you're interested in reading. If you are, and if you think I should continue this story, please review._

_Thank you all so much, and I can guarantee that if you would like me to finish, you wont be disappointed. Just let me know by dropping a little review(:_

_Kisses(:_

_Adieu._

_TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


End file.
